


Christmas Tradition

by Tarlan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs had started one Christmas tradition with help from Abby, and tonight he wanted to start another with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts), [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts), [sinfulslasher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sinfulslasher).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2014

The holidays were always the worst times for Gibbs, when he would look back on treasured memories of his wife and little girl, and on the bleakness of the years following their loss. It took finding a new family in the form of his team for Gibbs to start looking forward to Christmas again, starting with Abby, who refused to allow the season to pass without lots of flashing neon tree lights, fake snow, glittering tinsel, and so many treats. Candy canes, gingerbread, non-alcoholic mulled wine... reindeer cupcakes.

He laughed softly at the memory and let his head fall back against the couch.

Tony dropped down beside him with a groan.

"One more minty wafer... and I'll explode."

Gibbs smiled, recognizing the reference to a movie he'd watched with Tony on this very couch some months back. It was the first time they took their relationship one step further. The first time they kissed. He angled his head to look at Tony's strong profile. Tony was another one with less than happy memories of Christmas. An absent father for most of them, and when DiNozzo Senior did grace them with his presence, it was usually to freeload and borrow money. He recalled Tony mentioning one time when he came down on Christmas morning to find both his father and his more expensive gifts missing, with an I.O.U. left under the tree.

Tony still had the I.O.U. folded up in his wallet.

Despite all this, Tony had never lost his excitement for the _magic season_ , though until Abby began insisting they spend the day together, Gibbs knew Tony spent it alone with a microwave turkey dinner, a stack of movies, and popcorn. These past five years were far better with Gibbs starting a new Christmas tradition by throwing his door open for any friends - new and old - to drop in. Not that he ever locked his door anyway. Even Bishop and her husband had dropped by for Christmas drinks before heading back out to spend the rest of the day with family.

It was getting late now and only Tony remained, but Gibbs could tell he wasn't eager to leave. That was fine though as Gibbs wanted him to stay.

"Want to watch a movie?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you have any movies worth watching?"

Gibbs gave a half-hearted shrug because Abby had placed a small stack of slightly more up-to-date movies by the TV, giving him a knowing half-smile. He had a feeling she knew Tony would stay behind long after everyone else had headed home. Gibbs pointed to the stack, smiling slightly as Tony groaned again at having to haul himself off the couch to take a look, but the soft murmurs of appreciation proved Abby had chosen titles wisely.

"The Grinch!" Tony grinned, waggling the case in his hand. "I love this one."

"Then put it on."

Some time later, as the last of the credits played out, Gibbs switched off the TV. Perhaps it was time for them both to start another tradition, of not being alone on Christmas Night. He held out his hand to Tony, gaining a soft smile as Tony reached back, and together they climbed the stairs.

Gibbs locked the bedroom door behind them before reaching for Tony.

END

**Tony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/639965/639965_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/639565/639565_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/639292/639292_original.jpg) 


End file.
